


russian roulette

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Prompt Fic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "perfect" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, nine: We're all stories in the end.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	russian roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Big Bang_ , before Amy restores the Doctor; inspiration and quote from the Doctor's story to young Amelia in the same episode.

Once upon a time, there was a man.

A man - not the Doctor now, how can he be for a universe where he doesn't exist, doesn't belong anymore.

The perfect universe, where the cracks never even opened, never ever were.

* * *

He's taking a chance. A gamble he might not win.

But it's one he has to take.

Well, at least this way, he can be sure that he won't/hasn't/never will screw up anyone's life again.

* * *

The cracks close.

* * *

Once upon a time, a man stole a magic box and ran away.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
